


Shame

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marietta parece ser al fin feliz. Pero su pasado le persigue allá a donde vaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

Al fin había conseguido ser feliz con Dustin. 

Le conoció en la quinta planta de San Mungo. Allí trabajaba la tía Sophie, quien le estaba tratando aquellas erupciones que le marcarían de por vida. Sentía vergüenza; tanta que sólo quería morir cada vez que alguien la señalaba con el dedo.

Pero él nunca la vio así. La veía como realmente era; como una flor delicada a la que había que tratar con suavidad. ¿Y qué importaban aquellas marcas? Para él eso era una completa nimiedad. Aquellas letras en el rostro de esa chica eran insignificantes para él.

Dustin era el aprendiz de tía Sophie. Aquel día, ella no estaba y él la sustituyó durante un rato. En cuanto la vio, supo que era alguien especial. Él la animaba mucho a que no se avergonzara tanto de su aspecto; la ayudaba a quererse a sí misma a pesar de aquello: la comprendía como el que más; la trataba como ella quería ser tratada. No más risas, no más vergüenza, no más escondites. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podía ser de nuevo ella misma.

 

Era feliz, no lo podía negar. Habían tomado la decisión más importante de sus vidas y no quería que todo aquello se acabase nunca. Sonreía todo lo que se le permitía. 

Rostro nuevo, vida nueva.

O, al menos, eso es lo que creía...

Una noche llegó algo tarde a casa. Había ido a ver a una vieja amiga y no pensó en que se le harían las tantas de la mañana. Entró en la casa sin hacer ruido. Vio a su esposo durmiendo en su cama y sonrió. No quería despertarlo. 

Empezó a desvestirse y se puso el pijama. Se metió en el cuarto de baño a echarse un poco de agua en la cara. Sin embargo, al mirarse en el espejo, pudo ver cómo una cantidad enorme de granos le marcaban la cara. Un fuerte grito emanó de su garganta que despertó a Dustin. Éste, al escuchar un cristal romperse, salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba Marietta. La encontró echa un ovillo en el suelo, con un corte profundo en su mano derecha provocado por uno de los cristales del espejo. 

Dustin la levantó y le secó las lágrimas del rostro. Le besó la frente y le sonrió.

—No pasa nada, cielo—le susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo—. No tienes que temer nunca más.


End file.
